Moving On
by justanotherfangirl0509
Summary: She'd gotten her revenge ... but life kept throwing lemons at them. Sequel to Heartbreak.


A/N: Hi guys! This is my second longer story, and it's the sequel to Heartbreak. I recommend reading it first - it's only twelve chapters - but it's not a big deal. Welcome back to all my returning readers, and here's a jar of invisible Nutella if you reviewed Heartbreak. So, let's get started!

-justanotherfangirl0509

Hermione sighed. She was sitting in the office of Jacob Dominic, the current Head Auror, along with her seven closest friends - Harry and Ron, of course, and Ginny and Luna, as well as Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Yes, the last three were completely true. They had all kind of bonded through Muggle Studies classes in their seventh year - they'd been studying email. Who knew hacking could make you friends?

As of now, Harry and Ginny were dating, Blaise and Pansy were going out (long story), and - totally unexpectedly - Luna and Draco were seeing each other. Hermione still wasn't sure what had created this bizarre twist, but Draco seemed to find the slightly loopy Ravenclaw extremely funny. Blondes.

As for Ron and Hermione ... in seventh year, they'd dated for awhile, then he'd cheated on her with Lavender, Hermione had broken up with him, they hadn't spoken for weeks, and then ... well, Ron had broken up with Lavender to be with Hermione, but she'd refused him. She liked to think she was over him, but she wasn't really. It was complicated, to say the least.

"Well," Jacob said, "you've all gone through your training exceptionally quickly, so all that remains is that you take your final test."

Hermione beamed. She'd scored almost perfectly in all of the areas required, as had everyone else, even Luna, surprisingly.

"I'll be pairing each of you off with someone who isn't an Auror or an Auror-in-Training who's volunteered to playact a Death Eater at large."

Well. Okay.

"Your search for them will be all over the United Kingdom, which shouldn't be a problem with Apparation and all. However, there are two requirements: you need to keep from Muggles the fact that you are a wizard, and you must find them within two weeks. Is this clear?"

It was clear - too clear. Without working with anyone else, how could Hermione ever find this mysterious person?

"Now," Jacob said, "there is one complication. I've only gotten four volunteers to be these Death Eaters, so you're going to have to pair up."

Aw, crap. Please not Ron ... please not Ron ... please not Ron ...

"I've paired you up according to your abilities. Your strengths will likely be your partner's weaknesses, and vice versa. Based on that, I've paired Ginny with Luna, Draco with Pansy, Blaise with Harry, and Hermione with Ron."

Why couldn't he have picked someone else to be her partner? Why? For example - Pansy. Hermione and Pansy had nothing in common, but they were still friends.

"That's all for today!" Jacob announced, clapping his hands together. "I'll have each of you assigned to your Death Eater by tomorrow, so you can have the rest of the day off. Go have fun together. I know how hard Auror training is, and you eight have compacted it into a year with your talent! Go!"

Nodding and muttering 'thank you's, the eighteen- and nineteen-year-olds shuffled out of the room. Once out, though, they burst into a flurry of chattiness.

"This is crazy!" Draco burst out. "I really don't want to have to search for some fake Death Eater from the Department of Magical Catastrophes or something."

Pansy looked offended. "This is because of me, isn't it? You just don't want to hang out with me because you're afraid that old Pansy might come back." Old Pansy was their nickname for the simpering, mean girl from most of their Hogwarts years who'd hung on Draco like a towel on a rack.

"I don't really want to do this either," Blaise complained. "I mean, no offense, but I really don't want to meander all over the United Kingdom with Harry Potter. He might not be well-known to Muggles, but any wizards are bound to stare!"

"I know how you feel," Harry sighed, "only for me it's constant."

Ginny shrugged, bouncing on her toes. "I think this is going to be fun! Don't you, Luna?"

"Oh, yes," Luna said breathily. "I'm going to use this opportunity to try to prove the existence of Nargles."

Hermione didn't say anything. Things were extremely awkward between her and Ron, even a year out of Hogwarts. They were kind of friends again, but not really ... she had no clue. This was going to be insane.

A/N: I know that was short, but I'm already two days later than I said I'd be! I have very limited wi-fi access, since I'm on a mini-vacation, but I'm trying! I really am! Please don't be mad at me.

-justanotherfangirl0509


End file.
